Talk:Stampede ECS
Does anyone know how you would cock this gun? Is it like the recon, or like the vulcan?Johnny Three Tears 00:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Most likely like a vulcan. Recon is annoying. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 02:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) You don't cock it, it is fully automatic. yeah sorry but without batteries it doesnt work. all it is good for then, is intimidation. Nerfboy 22:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Why would it only be good for intimidation because it uses batteries? Do you not have any batteries lying around and not enough money to buy any?OMEGATRON 14:49, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Darts How many darts does this come with? It comes with 50 Nerfboy 16:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually 60.Kétralli 21:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) bad press for Vulcan compared to Stampede Why does the Vulcan get so much bad press compared to the Stampede? Based on what I've seen of the Stampede, I'd rather have a Vulcan because of the higher firing rate, better weight balance, and the massive amounts of ammo due to linking multiple Vulcan ammo belts. Plus, I've heard that streamline are inferior to whistler darts. The Vulcan has frequent jamming problems, and is highly unreliable due to them. Ah, but I've read those jams are mostly due to user error, like not packing the darts all the way in.Jeebers76 19:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) the stampede has double the firing rate of the vulcan. where did you get that info from? the vulcan is belt fed, the stampede is clip fed. the problem with that is that because the stampede has a higher firing rate, the stampede should be belt fed as well. something even better would be both the vulcan and the stampede able to switch between a belt or a clip Based on everything I have learned from the rest of this website, and from having chats with a few modders, I am certain that the Vulcan has a higher firing rate if it has fresh batteries compared to the Stampede. As for switching between belt and clip, that would be expensive and bulky, because you'd need to have separate loading mechanisms. From what I have been told, the Vulcan has a complex internal mechanism, more complex than the Stampede, dunno why.Jeebers76 07:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) He is right. Alot of people say the stampede has a lower firing rate than the vulcan, although nerf says they are the same in their adverts. Lithium Curious: Has anybody tried putting, say, three 32650 lithium cells and three dummies in one of these to fix the center of balance issue? (Please don’t run with this idea if you don’t know enough about lithium battery safety. They tend to explode if not treated properly…) —Wulf 20:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I do know that a friend of mine likes to fully replace the batteries completely with rechargeable packs, granting higher voltage and thus faster firing rate. I can ask him that question if you like, as I am certain that he's mucked with various battery types before. He says that the internals on a Stampede are simplistic compared to the Vulcan, which strikes me as peculiar. He's investigating how to up the range, not just the firing rate, of the Vulcan for a modded version I am paying for. He also is going to try to create a rate-of-fire selector for it. If anyone here has any suggestions, let me know. I'm interested in functional improvements, not cosmetic.Jeebers76 22:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) blast shield i just got a stampede and theres 2 problems with the blast shield first, the blast shield blocks 2 tactical rails wtf. second, the shield blocks the iron sight. the blast shield looks good put is not practical help! Personally, I've got no use for the blast shield. Instead of using it, try a Captain America shield or the Stonewall (nerf) shield. Just put the shield on your off hand, it should be light enough. Others here might be able to help more, but that's all I can think of that would help.Jeebers76 11:48, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Mount it at the "Bayonet" rail at the bottom of the blaster, it has slight wobble, but wont get in your way during aiming and will protect you from a chest or shoulder hit. If you want protection to the face, you can modify it to snugly fit the "bayonet" rail and add a plastic cover which would rise over the barrel to protect you from a headshot while still giving you a line of sight.GroverA125 15:45, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Review I think the review for how well the blaster is is inaccurate. I would say the reliability is 7, accuracy is 7, and the range is 8. But that's my opinion. I just had the gun for two days and it already started not firing. Ruler of the Coasters 11:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC) If it's not firing anymore, you might want to either talk with a modder to fix and upgrade it, or take it back to the store and return it, or email Nerf and tell them what happened because they might give you a refund or a new blaster. As for the ratings, I personally trust the text more than any number, because that's more of a description. Anyway, I've heard that using the Raider drum on a Stampede makes it jam up more often, so be careful about that.Jeebers76 11:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Review Well did you even load batties Sorry I Spelled some things wrong or you need to switch to new ones. (I got a Barricade) 21:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Andrew ""Shaking an unmodified Stampede"" ""Shaking an unmodified Stampede while firing in full auto stops the blaster from firing."" After a few tests firing an unmodded Stampede full auto with different varietys of "Shaking", I have found that no such faults exist, ocassionally a dart might flop out of the barrel a little short, but that is due to it scraping the barrel because of my moving the gun while the dart is leaving. To say the least, it still cycles fine, and the darts fly a decent distance, and the dart rubbing against the barrel would not be a exclusive flaw with this gun, and would be present in any Nerf gun that has a barrel that could catch the dart mid flight, pernission to remove this from page? --------- 05:35, June 22, 2012 (UTC) A few thoughts on the Stampede and the 50 dart drum I honestly believe that the decision not to ship the Stampede with the 50 dart drum was a last minute thing. There are several reasons that I think this. #Many stores had the Stampede listed in their POS systems as the Stampede ECS-50 (some still do) #The banner over the Nerf blasters at some Target stores (prior to the new Hail-Fire and Pyragon one) showed the Stampede with the 50 dart drum on it (see the picture I added to the 50 dart drum page earlier this year). It even says Stampede ECS-50 on the blaster! And that was clearly a photograph, not a drawing or 3D rendering. #The weight distribution of the Stampede is WAY off. It is very back heavy. However, if you put a Raider's 35 dart drum on it (which is likely just slightly lighter than the 50 drum would have been), the weight distribution comes a lot closer to being evenly balanced. #The bipod is basically useless for standing the blaster up on it's own when using the included 18 dart clips, but if you use the 35 dart drum (which again, should be a close approximation of what the 50 dart drum would have been), it stands up perfectly. #The choice of packaging it with such a weird combination of clips (three 18 dart clips and one 6 dart clip) makes no sense unless they were trying to keep it close to what was originally going to be included. Yeah, I wish they had released that drum, and I'm sure they probably had some kind of last minute technical problems with it. I've even considered trying to hack together a couple of 35 dart drums into something similar, but as of yet I still haven't figured out a good way of making the mechanism to fill both sides reliably. Who knows, maybe one of these days one of the prototype 50 dart drums will show up on eBay or something (there had to be at least a few working prototypes built). Bluedragon1971 (talk) 02:36, January 2, 2013 (UTC) http://www.google.com/patents?id=c9AgAgAAEBAJ&printsec=abstract&zoom=4#v=onepage&q&f=false ! Holy C***, nice find!!! I wish there were a little better diagrams of how that drum worked. Some other articles I've read said they thought it might have been an S configuration, and that does make the most sense to me, and is something I could possibly make work with a couple of 35 round drums and a few days of working in my dad's shed. Just need to find a few more at the thrift store, because I don't want to cut up the 4 I have right now because I want to use them with my Hail-Fire. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 18:21, January 2, 2013 (UTC) i was notified of the link by Canberra & Southern NSW Dart Tag on facebook, urban taggers also has a post on it. this could foreshadow an elite stampede seeing that the rayven was re-released. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing. While the patent was filed early in 2010, it was only recently granted (about 6 months ago). I found the patent for the 35 round drum and it shows a LOT of detail about how it works, so you would think the other drums would have patents on them as well, maybe even the 50! Bluedragon1971 (talk) 03:54, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Spartan NCS-12 Was this blaster initially known as the "Spartan"? According to the list of fictional blasters from N-Strike, apparently it was but there's not evidence to back this up. Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 14:48, September 22, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry, read that wrong, it was an unofficial name. :Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 14:57, September 22, 2019 (UTC)